Strange Happenings
by Zivancis
Summary: A new case leads to new stress for Ziva and the rest of Team Gibbs. Updated - The last chapter, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing :(**

**A/N - Reviews would be lovely :)**

**Chapter One - A Shock**

The elevator pinged and Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo stepped out. He marched towards his desk and greeted his fellow agent Tim. He sat down at his desk and looked straight ahead into the eyes of the third member of the team - Ziva David. The Ex-Mossad officer turned Agent, greeted him and flashed him one of her famous smiles.

"Morning Tony, you seem very...happy today" Ziva called out across the ballpen, secretly winking at him.

"The sun is shining Zeevah" Tony replied, drawing out her name as he always did.

"Sun might be shining Dinozzo, but we've got a dead marine. Gear up!" Gibbs barked as he walked towards the elevator. The three agents quickly followed him.

They arrived at the crime scene in record time thanks to Ziva's driving, and Gibbs had a secret smile to himself at Tony and McGee's pale faces as they exited the truck. Ziva jumped out and immediately began taking pictures.

"What have we got McGee?" Gibbs asked, as McGee was scanning the dead man's fingerprints.

"Just a second, Uh Boss, there's a problem" McGee looked up with troubled eyes.

"Well spit it out McGee"

"Yeah come on McSlowness, any time today" Tony added, Ziva laughing along with him. The smiles were soon wiped off their faces at McGee's next sentence.

"This man is not a marine Boss, his name is Sirjan Ullman. Boss, this is Saleem Ullman's brother"

Tony Dinozzo was lost for words for once, all he could do was catch Ziva, as she fainted into his arms.

"Ziva! Boss I think she fainted" Tony began to panic when he failed to get a response from the tough ninja.

"Carry her to the back of the truck, get Ducky to take a look at her as soon as he arrives. McGee, start tagging and bagging" Gibbs began barking orders, not quite knowing how to react. It had been two years since they had rescued Ziva from the african hellhole, and although she had never been quite the same since that ordeal, she was part of his team. Gibbs would do everything to protect his team, and he was concerned about how they would be affected by this discovery.

Ducky soon arrived on the scene, as usual cursing Palmer for driving the wrong way. Palmer was going to retaliate, but seeing the glare he was getting from Gibbs, he went about his work quietly.

"Ah Jethro, what unlucky soul have we got this time?"

"You can see the body in a minute Duck, I want you to see Ziva first"

"Ziva? Where is she?"

"She fainted, she's in the back of the truck with Dinozzo"

Ducky immediately went to Ziva's aid, understanding that his questions would be answered later. He opened the door and found a worried Tony holding a groggy Ziva's hair back as she vomited violently into a bowl.

"Oh Ziva, what on earth is the matter my dear?"

"The body Ducky, that's the matter" Tony replied, whilst continuing to comfort Ziva.

"Whatever do you mean Anthony?"

"Out there, is the body of Saleem Ullman's brother. You know, the bastard who captured and tortured Ziva for months two summers ago?" Tony regretted those words, as Ziva once again heaved into the bowl.

"Ah, I understand. Well, then I am guessing that poor Ziva here is not unwell, simply re-living a nightmare. Give her some water Tony, and I would suggest a day off to recover.

"She...is here Ducky" Ziva sputtered out, looking pale, but a lot more with it.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Tony asked, as Ziva got up and left the truck.

"Leave her be Tony, Ziva needs to work through this at her own pace" Ducky advised.

Ziva walked over to the body and knelt down next to him.

"How did he die?" She asked Palmer, her voice a lot softer than usual.

"Um, from first looks, he sustained a head injury, but we'll know more once we get him back to autopsy"

"Yes well Palmer, perhaps you could go and get the stretcher?" Ducky shouted.

Ziva continued to stare at the body, until she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his shirt pocket. She pulled it out and gasped as she opened it.

"You thought you had escaped your nightmares Ziva David, but you're not that lucky"

This time, Tony was not close enough to catch Ziva as she crashed to the floor in a world of darkness.


	2. Breakdown

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks so much to all who reviewed and for the amount of alerts I have got already :)**

**Chapter Two - Breakdown**

Ziva opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the fuzzy feeling in her head. She frowned as she stuggled to remember what had happened. She looked around her and gasped as she realised she was lying on an autopsy table. She sat up slowly and scanned the room - she was alone. Then she noticed the body bag lying on the next table and everything came flooding back to her. Fear shot through her heart as she jumped down from the table and made her way across the room. She took a deep breath and undid the zip of the body bag. She opened it enough to see the man's face. The brother of the man who had captured and tortured her for 3 long months. His face was so similar, she could almost feel him laughing at her. Memories started to swirl around her. _Cigarette burns, whips, punches, kicks_. It seemed so real again, that Ziva began to back away from the table. She was lost in her own thoughts,  
>tears streaming down her face, and she continued to back away until she hit something. Ziva spun around and let out a small scream as her eyes focused on Gibbs. Ziva wanted to run and hide, but Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders, to keep her still.<p>

"Ziver, calm down. You're ok"

"I am sorry Gibbs. I do not know what has come over me. Today, has been a bit of a shock I suppose"

"You know there's no need to apologise. How are you feeling now? You were out of it for a long time"

"My head feels a bit fizzy, but I guess that is expected, yes?"

"Fuzzy Ziva. Let's get you upstairs, away from autopsy"

"Why is this happening Gibbs? It has been two years"

"I don't know Ziver, but we are going to do everything we can to catch whoever is threatening you. No-one threatens my team and gets away with it"

Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Ziva's temple and lead her away from autopsy. Ziva followed his lead, but couldn't help but have one last glance at Saleem's brother.

A few hours later and Gibbs looked around at his team. McGee was furiously tapping away at his keyboard, trying to find a lead. Dinozzo was on the phone to several contacts in Africa, but by the frown on his face, he wasn't getting anywhere. He slammed the phone down and sighed. Ziva was staring at her computer screen, but Gibbs could tell that she wasn't focusing on it. She looked pale and tired, in fact the whole team looked tired.

"Alright, lets call it a day, be back here at 07:00 tomorrow" Gibbs stood up and barked across the ballpen. He grabbed his bag and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Take her home and don't leave her alone" Gibbs whispered in Dinozzo's ear.

"Sure thing Boss" Tony looked across the ballpen and his heart sank at Ziva's appearance. He could tell she was struggling to hold it all together, but her pride was stopping her from breaking down completely. Tony said good-bye as McGee left, and then made his way over to her desk.

"Hey, let's go home" Tony said gently.

"I want to finish this first. There is no need to wait for me"

"Ziva, you have been staring at the same screen for an hour, let's go home, get some dinner, and relax"

"Relax? You really think I can relax Tony? There is someone after me, there is no time for relaxing" Ziva started to shake with anger.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just want to look after you ok?" Tony replied. For the last few months, Tony had been spending a lot of time with Ziva. Nothing 'romantic' had ever happened, but they simply had a good time together, and it was comfortable.

"I am sorry too, I guess I am not feeling quite myself at the moment. There are too many bad memories being dragged up for me, and I am not sure how to deal with them"

"I can help with that. Come on, lets get you home"

Tony and Ziva made there way down to the parking lot.

"My car or yours?" Tony asked.

"Mine"

They made their way to Ziva's car. A box had been placed on the bonnet. Ziva frowned and opened the box. She gasped and dropped to her knees, crying. Tony looked in the box. Inside was a mannequin head which had been made to look like Ziva. There was a bullet embedded in the forehead and a note attached. Tony read the note.

**_"Getting closer to you Ziva, watch your back. No-one close to you is safe"_**

Tony threw the box down and sat on the floor next to Ziva who was rocking, sobs exploding from her chest. All he could do was hold her, and whisper four words, "It will be alright", over and over again. If only he knew that was the truth.


	3. Run Away

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N -Thank-you to those who reviewed, makes me happy :) Would love more though!**

**Chapter Three - Run Away**

Tony had sat with Ziva for about ten minutes, stroking her hair until she had calmed down. The present day Ziva was a lot different to the Ziva from two years ago. Never would _that_ Ziva have let anybody see her cry, and she would definately not have let anyone comfort her, let alone Anthony Dinozzo. Tony sighed as Ziva lifted her head up to look at him.

"Hey, I know this is hard to deal with right now, and all I want to do is take you home, but we need to go back inside and let Gibbs know what has happened"Tony said gently to Ziva.

She didn't answer, but shook her head slowly in an agreeing motion. Tony helped her up, then picked up the box and placed the mannequin and note back inside. He followed Ziva into the building and into the elevator. The ride up to the ballpen was slow, but Tony used the opportunity to watch Ziva. He could tell a lot by the way she held herself, by the way her eyes looked. Right now, all Tony could see was a broken shell of a woman. Not the 'crazy ninja chick' he had fallen in love with. Although, that information was extremely classified. Only Tony knew his true feelings. He was sure that Ziva knew that he cared for her, but she didn't know the depths of his feelings. He had come close to confessing, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, and more importantly Ziva's trust. After Somalia, Ziva had found it very difficult to trust anyone. She put barriers up, to stop people from getting too close. But for some reason, she had always let Tony in. There were lots of things that happened in Africa to Ziva that she had not yet spoken about, but he knew that she trusted him enough to tell him one day. The beep of the elevator shook Tony out of his thoughts, and he followed Ziva out into the ballpen and towards the desk that Gibbs was sitting. Tony could tell from the way she was walking that she was now feeling angry.

"Gibbs, I thought you had left for the day" Ziva stood in front of his desk.

"Had some files to go through, but needed coffee. I thought I sent you home" Gibbs shot an accusing look at Tony.

"Someone left a little present for Ziva on her car" Tony placed the box on Gibb's desk. Gibb's peered into the box, took out the note and read it. His face showed a look of anger, and then sadness.

"Dinozzo, take the head and the note down to Abby's lab. She can look at it first thing in the morning"

"Sure thing Boss"

Gibbs waited until Tony had left before talking to Ziva.

"I don't think it's a wise idea for you to go home tonight Ziva"

"You read the note Gibbs, it said none of you were safe"

"I know Ziver, but I want you in a safe house until we catch whoever is behind this"

"No Gibbs. It is bad enough that they are targeting me and the team, but I will not allow them to take over my whole life"

"Not your choice this time Ziver, if I can't trust you to follow my orders, I will take you off the case completely. Understand?" Gibbs did not mean to be so hard on Ziva, but he wanted to make sure he did everything in his power to keep her safe.

"I understand Gibbs, but I am not very happy. I do not wish to be alone in my own home, let alone in a safe house"

"You won't be alone Ziva, I'm assigning Dinozzo to look after you" Tony entered the ballpen, just as Gibbs uttered those words.

"It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it" Tony joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He was met by the famous Gibbs stare.

"Wait here, I need to talk to Vance and arrange the safe house. Don't let her out of your sight Dinozzo" Gibbs shouted as he marched towards the Directors office.

"You do not have to stay with me Tony, I will be fine" Ziva said, once Gibbs had gone.

"Don't play that game Ziva"

"I am not playing any games Tony, I am simply stating a fact"

"So you're telling me that you're now not bothered that someone is trying to kill you Ziva. The person I was comforting twenty minutes ago, frightened that they were going to stop breathing through crying so hard must have been someone else then"

"Tony..."

"NO! Ziva, it's ok to admit that you are scared. Don't shut it all away. You did that after Somalia, I won't let you do it now"

"Don't bring that into the conversation Tony, that's not fair. That was a completely different situation"

"Well it sure involved a lot of the same people Ziva" Tony ranted, not thinking about what he was saying.

"Thank-you for your help tonight Tony, but I won't be needing you anymore. Good-night" Ziva stormed off, leaving Tony by surprise. By the time he gathered his thoughts, the elevator doors were closing. Tony raced to catch them, but was too late. Ziva was gone.

"Boss is gonna kill me" Tony thought aloud.

"And why would I do that Dinozzo?" Gibbs said, he was standing right behind Tony.

"I let Ziva leave Boss. We got into a fight, it really wasn't my fault Boss, she..." Tony was brought out of his rambling by a swift hit to the back of his head by Gibb's hand.

"We need to find her now Dinozzo" Gibbs ran towards the stairs.

"On your six Boss!"

Ziva stormed out of the building and out onto the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get as far away as possible. Tony Dinozzo could be so infuriating sometimes! He could be the sweetest, most caring man, but he could also be the most annoying. Ziva knew he wouldn't be far behind, and started to run. It was now dark, and the wind was picking up. Ziva picked up the pace a little, she was frightened to stop. She continued to run until she realised she had no idea where she was. Ziva slowed down to a steady jog, and glanced down at her watch. She had been running for two hours. She made a decision to head back in the direction she had come. Just as she turned around, she heard the screeching of car tyres. Ziva had no time to react, before a pair of arms grabbed her, and dragged her into the car.


	4. I'll Protect You

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and alerts, it means a lot :)**

**Chapter Four - I'll Protect You**

Ziva couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She had spent too much time as a prisoner, she didn't know whether she could survive it a second time round. Her eyes remained closed, hoping that whatever was going to happen to her, would happen quickly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It felt comforting, it felt familiar. Ziva slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking into the eyes of Tony Dinozzo. She almost collapsed with relief at the sight of her partner. She then realised she was in Gibb's car. He was driving, and she was sitting in the back seat with Tony.

"Ziva, are you ok? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Tony asked, obviously concerned about her, but angry that she had chosen to go missing at a time like this.

"I am fine now Tony, but I have to say that you scared the living nightlights out of me" Ziva replied, her voice a little shaky from the shock.

"Daylights Ziva, living daylights. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was, _we_ were worried about you. What have you been doing?"

"Running, I lost track of time. I do not mean to sound ungrateful or rude, but I would really like to just go home and take a shower"

"On our way Ziver" Gibbs replied.

"This is not the way to my house"

"I know that, you're not going home. I have arranged a safe house for you, and no arguments Ziva. I want you safe, and if that means going against your wishes then so be it" Gibbs said. Ziva realised she had no choice but to agree, and she did not have the energy to argue. All the running she had done was beginning to take it's toll on her body and all she wanted to do was sleep. She looked up at Tony and gave him a small smile, to let him know that she was not mad at him. He smiled back and planted a kiss on her head, forgetting that their boss was sitting in the car with them.

"Hey! Pack it in you two, can I trust you to stay together without breaking rule 12?" Gibbs shouted.

"Of course Boss" Tony answered with a grin. He was relieved that Ziva had forgiven him. The two hours that she had been missing had been the longest in his life. Looking back, he didn't know how he had coped during the time after he had left Ziva in Israel. The whole team had been out of contact with her for weeks, but he had not worried about her then, at least not at first. But it was his worry in the end that had forced the rescue mission to Somalia. Tony thanked his gut everyday, for the instinct that Ziva had been alive and needed rescuing. When he had seen her sitting opposite him in that chair, he could have cried. Her usual clear complexion littered with bruising and swelling, the hurt in her eyes. He saw the same hurt in her eyes now. And there was nothing he could do about it. He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly when the car came to a halt.

"Get in, make yourselfs at home and I do not need to see you at the office tomorrow, either of you" Gibbs informed them. Tony climbed out of the car, and Ziva was set to follow when Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I am being so tough on you Ziva, but I can't trust you to keep yourself safe. McGee and Abby will be round later with some of your belongings."

"It is alright Gibbs, I understand"

"Look after her Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted out of the window, before driving away.

After a light dinner, Tony and Ziva settled down on the couch to watch a movie.

"I am sorry for what I said today Ziva, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess this is affecting all of us and not in a good way"

"Tony, there is no need to apologise. I should not have reacted the way I did. It was stupid to run, but it is how I deal with things"

"It will be alright Ziva, I promise"

"Do not make promises you cannot guarantee to keep Tony. Whoever is doing this is pretty clever"

"Not as clever as Team Gibbs. We will get them Ziva"

"I am tired, I am going to bed"

"McGee and Abby will be round soon, do you want to see them?"

"I need to sleep, please send my apologies"

"Good night sweetcheeks"

"Good night my hairy little butt"

Tony sighed as he watched Ziva walk down the hallway into one of the bedrooms. She really wasn't coping with the situation very well, and Tony didn't know what to do to help. One minute she would open up and talk about her feelings, then the next she would deny that anything was wrong.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, and Tony let McGee and Abby into the house.

"Hey Tony, how are you? How's Ziva? The poor thing, I can't imagine what she must be going through" Abby rambled as she gave Tony a bone crushing hug.

"We are doing just fine Abs. Ziva apologises, but she has gone to bed. She was pretty tired after today" Tony replied.

"How is she holding up?" McGee asked.

"Not bad, trying to be strong, but I know she is struggling deep down. I just wish she would let me help her more"

"She'll be ok Tony. She's Ziva, she has to be" Abby said with quiet confidence.

After spending some time catching up and talking about the case, Tony waved McGee and Abby good-bye and decided to get some sleep himself. He drifted off to sleep quite easily but woke up with a start and couldn't work out why. He looked at the clock sitting on his bedside table and groaned when he realised he had only been asleep for an hour. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, he heard a scream coming from Ziva's room. Tony jumped out of bed and grabbed his sig. He crept out of his room and walked the short distance to Ziva. He stopped outside her door and listened. All Tony could hear was Ziva shouting and screaming.

_Ziva was lost in Somalia. She was trapped in the cell, surrounded by six men. Her clothes had been ripped from her and they began to beat her, one by one._  
><em>Each man was using a different weopon - a whip, electric cable, even their own fists. Ziva screamed everytime pain was inflicted on her body. For a long time, Ziva had shown no emotion when they had tortured her, but after weeks of continuous beatings, Ziva did not see the point in hiding her pain any longer. Five if the men had now left the room, and she was left with Saleem. As he walked towards her, lust showing in his eyes, Ziva began to cry. Saleems eyes looked directly at her, and as he grabbed her face with his hand, she was forced to stare straight back at him. All of a sudden, Saleem's face morphed into his brothers. Ziva screamed.<em>

Tony burst into the room intending to shoot whoever was hurting Ziva, and he was surprised to find that she was alone in the room. At the last scream, Ziva had sat bolt upright in bed and was breathing heavily. Tony made his way over to the bed, and sat down next to her. He started to put his arm around her shoulders, but she flinched at the touch.

"Are you ok Ziva? That dream sounded pretty intense"

"I have not had a nightmare like that for a long time. I am sorry for waking you"

"Stop apologising. I just want to look after you Ziva" Tony tried again to put his arm around her, and this time he wasn't rejected. He looked down and Ziva was fighting to stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

"I'll protect you Ziva, I promise" Tony kissed her on the cheek and enveloped her in a hug. She sobbed quietly for a few minutes before composing herself.

"Will you stay with me tonight Tony, I do not feel like being on my own"

"Of course. Lets try and get some sleep"

The man outside the window laughed as he watched the scene unfold inside the house. He watched as the couple settled down to sleep, entwined in each others arms. He looked down at the object in his hand and grinned. He took aim and threw it through the window. A feeling of satisfaction grew as he heard the woman inside the house scream, as glass shards rained down on them.


	5. Without Notice

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. The alerts are great but I would love love love some more reviews please :)**

**Chapter Five- Without Notice**

Tony was relieved that he had been able to calm Ziva down after her nightmare, and even felt honoured that she had asked him to stay with her tonight. He watched her breathing start to even out, and was about to relax himself when there was a massive smash at the window and a brick landed on the bed. Ziva screamed at the noise, and it had happened so quickly that Tony was unable to shelter her from the shards of glass that came with the brick.

"Get off the bed Ziva! Now!" Tony shouted, fearful that the brick was only the start of an attack. He sat beside Ziva on the floor, for what seemed like hours, but was in actual fact only ten minutes. He kept glancing over at Ziva who was deathly pale and trying her hardest to hold her emotions together.  
>Tony's heart felt like breaking in two every time he looked at her. The normally strong and feisty Ziva, had been turned into a shell of herself lately.<br>He knew it was only inevitable, considering everything she had been through, but he had hoped that he would never have to witness her breakdown. Once he was certain it was safe, he got up from the floor, leaving Ziva in a sitting position.

"Stay here, I'm going to check the rest of the house. Don't move" Tony willed Ziva to obey him, but he needn't have worried. He didn't even get a response from her. Tony sighed deeply, and then left the bedroom.

Ziva was lost in her thoughts. When would it all end? A month ago, she believed that her life was the best it could ever get. She had a lovely home, a job that she loved, and a great team of 'family' around her. But now she was frightened that it was all going to be taken away from her. She had toyed with the idea of running away, and in fact she nearly had earlier, but Tony had found her. And after he had been so sweet and caring, she knew she couldn't do that to him. She didn't want to leave him or any of the rest of Team Gibbs exposed to whatever danger was after her. Ziva snapped out of her mind and looked around the bedroom. She stood up slowly, her legs still shaking from the fright. She looked at the bed which was covered in glass, and picked up the brick. There was a note attached to it. Ziva untied the note and started to read.

_Have I finally got your attention Ziva? You think you are safe, but I have found you. _

_I will find you wherever you go. You cannot hide from me Ziva. Keep looking over your shoulder, for it won't be long until you are mine._

"You Bastard! Come and get me right now then!" Ziva headed over to the window and shouted through the large hole the brick had made. Tony came rushing into the bedroom after hearing the commotion and dragged her away from the window.

"Ziva! Are you crazy? I told you not to move"

"I can't take it anymore Tony, I want it to be over" Ziva said, her voice softer now, but still laced with anger.

"I know. Believe me, I wish I could click my feet like Dorothy and whisk us away to Kansas, but I can't" Tony replied.

"Who's Dorothy? And why would going to Kansas be of any help?" Ziva asked, confused.

"You've never seen the Wizard of Oz?" Tony asked increduously.

"No, but perhaps when this is all over and if I am still alive, we can watch it"

"There's no 'if's' about it Ziva. I won't let anything happen to you" Tony kissed her on the cheek and then noticed the amount of glass Ziva had trapped in her hair.

"Let's get rid of this glass. I've phoned Gibbs and Ducky, they're on their way" Tony led Ziva to the couch and sat her down.

"I understand Gibbs, but why is Ducky coming?"

"You seemed pretty out of it earlier, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Besides, you've got cuts all over your face"

"I was just in shock, that's all. And you have cuts too. Please ask me next time Tony, you know how private I am, and I do not want to be discussing my feelings with Ducky everytime something happens"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise, it's..."

"A sign of weakness, I know Ziva, but sometimes an apology can go a long way"

Tony was still picking out glass from Ziva's hair when Gibbs and Ducky burst into the house. Gibbs' heart had sunk when he had received Tony's phonecall. Some safe house that had turned out to be.

"Dinozzo, Ziva, you guys ok?" Gibbs asked, relieved that it looked like no-one had been hurt. Tony's voice had been wavering on the phone, and Gibbs hadn't been sure whether Ziva was ok. She looked more subdued than normal, but that was hardly surprising.

"We're fine Boss, just a little covered in glass" Tony replied.

"You stay here and check Ziva out Duck, Tony lets go and see if your little visitor left any clues outside"

Tony begrudgingly left Ziva and followed Gibbs outside.

Ducky made his way over to the couch where Ziva sat, and started to look at the various cuts on her face.

"Nothing serious here my dear, but you do look awfully pale. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine Ducky, a little stressed and tired, but not too bad despite the circumstances"

"If you need to talk Ziva, we are here for you. Especially Tony, he cares a great deal for you"

"I know, and he has been more support that I could have asked for" Ziva replied, a tear threatening to fall. Ducky noticed this, and decided not to press any further.

"How about I put the kettle on?" Ducky asked.

"We're not staying Duck, Ziva pack your things up" Gibbs stated as he walked back into the house.

"Then where are we going? I am not safe anywhere" Ziva replied.

"Another safe house, one that is further out of the city"

"No! I am not going to any other houses Gibbs. I am going home. If they managed to find this place, they will find the next one. Read the note" Ziva argued.

"What note?" Tony asked.

"The one that got thrown through the window Tony"

Tony and Gibbs walked to the bedroom and both read the note.

"Ah hell Ziva. You're right, let's get you home where you belong, but Tony doesn't leave your side. Understand?" Gibbs said.

"Understood" Tony and Ziva said in unison.

It didn't take long to pack up their belongings, and Ziva was just about to join the others in the car, when she remembered she had left her Sig under her pillow. That showed what kind of mental state she was in, the old Ziva would never have gone anywhere without her weapon.

"I need to grab something, I won't be a minute"

"Dinozzo, go with her"

"No Gibbs, I will be fine. You will see me through the window yes?"

"Be quick" Gibbs said against his better judgement.

Ziva ran back into the house and quickly located her Sig. She walked back into the hallway and had almost made it to the front door when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She turned around and saw a man standing there. A familiar man. Ziva tried to scream but no sound came out. Her legs gave way, and the man gathered her up in his arms before she could hit the floor. She could see Gibbs, Tony and Ducky all laughing about something in the car, and could only mouth silently for help. She stared at the car as the distance beween it and her grew. Before she knew it, she had been taken from the house and then disappeared into the night. All without anybody noticing.


	6. Answer Me

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I am really enjoying writing this, and I love reading all your comments, so please keep them coming :)**

**Chapter Six - Answer Me**

Fear struck through Ziva's heart as she lay on the cold damp floor. She had no idea where she had been taken, and she was still riddled with disbelief that he could do this to her. It shouldn't be surprising, after all he sent her off to die in Africa, and had not even attempted to rescue her once it was evident that she had failed the mission. Eli David, Director of Mossad and a heartless bastard. Ziva longed to stretch her legs, but the drug she had been given had left her unable to use her muscles. She was stranded, unable to help herself, and just prayed that her 'real family' would find her.

Gibbs had waited in the car for five minutes for Ziva to return, and when there was no sign of her, he ordered Tony to go and look for her. A small part of his gut was worried that she was in trouble, and Gibbs wished that he could ignore that feeling, but his gut was never wrong. The look on Tony's face as he walked back to the car alone said it all.

"They've got her Boss, she's gone"

"Call McGee, tell him to get here now. Any clues?"

"Only a needle and syringe left on the floor. They must have drugged her. I should have gone with her Boss"

"Don't beat yourself up Dinozzo. I let her go back alone, we can't dwell on that. We need to put all our energy into finding her now"

"Yes Boss"

The team spent two hours at the safe house before making their way back to the office. On arrival they were met by Abby, who was hopping from one foot to the other, desperate for news.

"Gibbs, you're back. What's happening? Where's Ziva?"

Gibbs sat Abby down on a chair and then knelt down next to her.

"She's missing Abs. She needs us all to work together to find her. McGee has got some evidence I need you to look through. Can you do that tonight Abs?"

"Of course Gibbs. We will find her, won't we? We can't lose her again" Abby said quietly, tears rolling down her face. It had taken Abby a long time to accept Ziva. Abby had been very close to Kate, and she found it hard that she had been so easily replaced by Ziva. But when Ziva had gone missing in Somalia, Abby had realised what an important part of the team Ziva was. They had become very close since then, and Abby was going to work her socks off to help find her.

"We'll find her Abs" Gibbs planted a kiss on Abby's head, and prayed that he was right. He looked across the ballpen and focused on his Senior Agent. Tony was sitting quietly, just staring in the direction of Ziva's desk. It was as if he was willing her to be sitting there. Although Gibbs always berated his team when they were playing games on each other, and messing about, he actually enjoyed the banter. His team was everything he could ever had hoped for. A group of people who loved and respected each other and would do anything for each other. Now one of them was missing, and Gibbs would do everything in his power to find her.

"You ok Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, the ballpen now empty besides them.

"Not really Boss. I wouldn't be so worried if Ziva was like she used to be. She was so strong, and nothing would bother her. But she's not like that now, she has been so scared these last couple of days, I was worried that she was going to have a breakdown. I don't know how she's going to cope Gibbs"

"Ziva is a lot stronger than you give her credit for, especially when it matters. And it matters now"

"I hope so Boss"

Ziva was cold. The drug had mostly worn off now and Ziva was able to move, but it had left her with a headache and she felt nauseous. She got herself into a sitting position and took a couple of deep breaths to try and ward off the bile rising in her throat but she was unable to do so and promptly vomited on the floor. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand and wished she had some water to rinse her mouth out with. As she tried to move herself away from the vomit, she noticed something hard in her trouser pocket. She reached in and pulled it out, surprise and relief flooded her when she realised it was her phone. Her phone with full battery and a signal. Ziva began to dial a number and waited for it to start ringing.

Tony sat at his desk, not really sure what he should be doing. McGee was still in the lab with Abby, helping her sift through the evidence. Ducky had gone back home, as there was no need for him to be there at the moment. Gibbs had been called up to MTAC by Vance. So now it was just Tony. He was about to leave his desk to get some coffee, when the phone started to ring. Tony went to answer it, but was disturbed by his mobile ringing at the same time.

"Dinozzo" Tony answered, waiting for a response.

Meanwhile, the office phone was still ringing, but there was no-one left to answer it.


	7. I Am Here

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - It seems that interest has wained a bit for this story but I'll continue anyway. Please leave just a little review at the end :)**

**Chapter Seven - I Am Here**

It was Gibb's calling Tony's mobile. He requested that Tony joined him in MTAC immediately. By the time Tony had got off the phone, the office phone had stopped ringing. Tony sprinted up the stairs and into the restricted room. Once again, there was no-one to answer his desk phone as it started to ring again.

Ziva sighed as she willed somebody to pick up the phone. After three attempts, she gave up and scrolled through the other numbers on her phone. She tried to think who was more likely to answer, as she knew she probably didn't have much time before her father came back to finish whatever revenge he had started. She stopped on Tony's mobile and began to dial. She was so engrossed in the phonecall that she didn't hear the door open. Just as she heard Tony answer the phone, it was snatched away from her ear. Ziva yelled out "TONY!", but was greeted with a slap across her cheek. Eli snapped the phone shut and disconnected Ziva's only chance of an escape. Ziva watched her father as he circled around her with a serious look on his face. He paced the room a few more times, until he stopped directly in front of her.

"Get up" Eli ordered.

Ziva staggered to her feet, her muscles crying out in pain from the paralysis drug she had been given. Ziva steadied herself against the wall and again tried to fight the rising nausea.

"Why are you doing this?" Ziva asked. She wasn't feeling particularly brave, but she felt she deserved to know.

"I have been watching you for the past two years Ziva. As time has gone on, your link to Israel and your family has weakened. You are the daughter of the Director of Mossad. I cannot have you galavanting around America anymore".

"I am an American citizen. There is nothing you can do to stop me from being here. My link to you ended when you left me to die!" Ziva shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You do not have a choice Ziva. You will not be leaving America, I have come to end your life. You are a disgrace to me now, just as you were when you failed to infiltrate the camp in Somalia. I take it you got my present?"

"The body of Saleem's brother? Yes. Why the delay then, why have you not killed me already?"

"I need an audience. We will be taking a journey to see your friends at NCIS very soon, I want to see the look on their faces as they watch your life end"

Ziva was unable to retaliate. After everything she had been through, she was going to die at the hands of her father. Eli grabbed her face with both hands and whispered.

"It could have been different Ziva. You could have done so well for Mossad. You were my only hope, you failed me" Eli kissed her forehead and then laughed as he left the room. All Ziva could do was sink to her knees and cry. She was not only crying for herself, but for her real 'family'. The ones who were going to have to witness her death. It was the worst revenge Eli could have thought of. It would have been too easy to kill her out of sight. Ziva shut her eyes, and cried herself to a restless sleep. Ziva was only asleep for a short while until she was dragged off the floor by Eli's two bodyguards and taken out to his car.

"It is time Ziva" Eli said. Ziva trembled, unable to respond.

**...**

"Dinozzo! What's the matter?" Gibbs barked at him, wondering why his very special agent was cursing at his phone.

"Ziva just tried to call me, but she was cut off before I could speak to her. She sounded scared Boss" Tony answered, the tone of Ziva's voice still brought shivers to him.

"Get the phone to McGee now and tell him to run a check on the signal. If her phone is still switched on we can get a trace" Gibbs ordered.

Half an hour later, and the teams hopes off finding Ziva had been dashed.

"Phone must be switched off Boss. I have run it through every system and have got nothing" McGee said, sadly. He almost felt responsible for not being able to find Ziva.

"Keep trying, whoever has her phone may well switch it on again and we need to be ready" Gibbs replied.

"Yes Boss"

Gibbs sat down at his desk and sighed. He closed his eyes and pictured Ziva. Of all the members of the team, it was Gibbs who really knew Ziva the best. Of course Tony was closest to her, but it was Gibbs who had seen the potential in Ziva from the beginning, and it was he who had witnessed many of Ziva's most vulnerable moments. He remembered the time when he had had to interrogate Ziva, after the events of Somalia. The look on her face as she had told him she only had 'death in my heart' had almost brought him to tears. That was the moment when he realised that Ziva truly belonged with NCIS. She had always been an important member, but after that day, he knew that she would dedicate herself to the team.

"Ah hell Ziva, where are you" Gibbs said quietly.

"I am here Gibbs" A voice echoed around the ballpen. Gibbs looked up and saw Ziva being dragged out of the elevator by Eli David with a knife held to her neck.


	8. Shots

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Once again, thanks for the reviews, I would still like a few more though please :)**

**Chapter Eight - Shots**

Fear struck through Gibbs's heart as the sight of Ziva being held at knifepoint by her own father came into view. Ziva was trembling, she was trying to be strong, not only for herself, but for her 'family', but her ordeal over the last day was beginning to take it's toll. Ziva could barely hold herself up anymore, and she knew that if Eli let go, she would fall to the floor. She could feel eyes looking at her, but she didn't want to make any contact as she knew that would break her.

**Tony's POV**

_This can't be happening. She looks so scared, and so vulnerable. This is not the Ziva I know, but it is the Ziva I love. After this is over, I am going to make sure that Ziva knows how I feel. I don't care about rule 12 anymore, there is more to life than upsetting the Boss. I just pray that we all make it through this alive. We will make it out alive. I'm looking at Gibbs for reassurance, but he is just staring at Ziva. I want to see her beautiful brown eyes again, but when they are free from hurt and pain._

**McGee's POV**

_I am unsure as what to do. I think I will follow Tony's lead, but he seems deep in thought at the moment. I know he cares a great deal for Ziva, we all do, but it is different for Tony. I wish this wasn't happening. We only rescued Ziva a little while ago, it seems so unfair for her to need to be rescued again._

**Gibbs's POV**

_I have left my desk and am standing opposite Eli and Ziva. I am trying to look into Ziva's eyes, to try and reassure her, but she refuses to look at me. I know that she is close to breaking point, and I don't want to push her over that edge. I'm not sure how we are going to get out of this, but we will. Ziva is like my daughter, and as her 'father' I simply can't believe what Eli is doing to her. I will be strong for you Ziver, because you have always been strong for us._

"Let her go Eli. You don't want to do this" Gibbs said.

"There is no time for talking. She is nothing to me anymore. I could have killed her easily away from you all, but that would not be the sweetest revenge"

"Revenge for what?" Tony shouted, outraged at what he was hearing.

"Revenge for rescuing my daughter, and turning her against me and Israel"

"So why are you killing Ziva, and not us? Or are we part of your plan too?" Gibbs spat.

"She let herself be brainwashed by you, and she has betrayed her country. It is time for her to pay the consequences" Eli pressed the knife harder against Ziva's throat, and the team were shocked and angered to see blood seeping from the wound. Eli tore the knife away and pushed Ziva down to her knees. Before anybody could react, Eli brought out his gun and held it to the back of Ziva's head. As he pulled the trigger, Gibbs managed to pull his gun out. Two shots were fired, and an eerie silence fell around the ballpen. Eli fell backwards. Gibbs's perfect shot between the eyes killed him instantly. But was it enough? Ziva had fallen forwards, and was lying motionless on the floor.

"McGee! Call 911 and get Ducky up here now!" Gibbs shouted, before following Tony over to Ziva. There was a large wound on the back of her head, and it was bleeding profusely.

"She's been shot in the head, bullets still inside" Gibbs relayed to Ducky who had made it up to the ballpen in record time.

"Whatever you do, do not move her" Ducky knelt next to Ziva, his heart heavy as he realised the chances of her surviving were next to nothing.

"Is she alive Ducky?" Tony asked, fearful of the answer.

"She is breathing, and she has a faint pulse. But I must warn you, that her injury is very severe"

The next half an hour went by in a blur. Ziva was rushed into theatre immediately after arriving at the hospital, and the rest of the team were now gathered in the waiting room.

"I can't stand this, I just can't believe that he would do this to her? I mean, how can someone kill their own daughter, I mean, not kill her because she's still alive, I hope she's still alive, Oh my God, oh my God!" Abby sat ranting to herself, no-one had the energy to try and pacify her right now. Waiting was always a horrible thing, but to wait to find out if someone you loved was going to live or die was excrutiating.


	9. Family

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Sorry for the long delay in updating, have been away. Hope everybody hasn't given up on this :( Please please just leave a small review at the end :)**

**Chapter Nine - Family**

It felt like they had waited for hours for news on Ziva. In fact, it had been practically the whole night. Ziva had been in theatre from the moment she had arrived at the hospital, and although a member of staff would come by every couple of hours with updates, the whole team were worried. Ziva was managing to battle through the surgery, but how much of her would remain afterwards?

Gibbs was now the only one still awake. Abby had cried herself to sleep, and was cuddled up next to McGee, who was also dozing. Ducky and Palmer had been at the hospital for most of the night, but had since gone back to the office to wait for news. Tony had stayed awake for the longest besides Gibbs, but tiredness had eventually overwhelmed him. He had fought it, but relented when Gibbs told him they all needed to be strong for Ziva, and that meant getting some rest. Gibbs himself had tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the image of Ziva's scared face before she had been shot. Gibbs looked up the corridor, and willed someone to come down and tell them Ziva was alright. Normally, his gut would speak to him, but Gibbs was not willing to listen to bad news.

Another hour passed, and Gibbs had fallen into a light sleep. He was woken by Tony.

"Boss, the surgeons here. They've finished Ziva's surgery"

Gibbs leapt out of his seat, making everybody jump.

"How is she?"

"Ms David's surgery went as well as could be expected. It was a very long procedure as I'm sure you are aware. We managed to extract the bullet, which I have already sent to your lab. The bullet impacted itself on the back of the skull, causing quite a lot of damage. Ziva has three skull fractures, and we removed a large amount of blood that had accumulated there. On the good side, there appears to be no further bleeding, although we will be monitoring that closely. The main thing we are worried about is swelling. We ran an MRI scan after the surgery, which appears to be normal. This is good news. We will be scanning Ziva again tomorrow. At the moment, we are keeping her sedated and ventilated, to give her the best chance of survival. I don't know how long for, probably the next few days at least, but as long as she continues to be as stable as she is, I would give her a good chance of pulling through this. We also found numerous bruising over her body, and she had various drugs in her system which should now have been flushed out. I know this is a lot to take in, but do you have any questions"

"If she pulls through, what about brain damage?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sure as you can appreciate, this is something we will only know with time. With any severe head trauma, there is always a risk of damage, and Ziva's injury is the most severe I have ever worked on. But for now she is stable, she is young, and I cautiously hope that any damage will be minimal. It is a question of time I'm afraid"

"Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"We are just settling Ziva into ICU at the moment. She remains critical but stable, and at the moment, she needs a lot of care. If she makes it through the night, I would be happy for one of you to visit tomorrow"

"Thank-you Dr"

"My pleasure. You have one hell of a fighter on your team" The surgeon shook Gibbs's hand and then walked down the corridor.

"Right, I want everybody to go home and get some proper sleep. No objections" Gibbs added the last part for Tony. Abby and McGee stood up and said their good-byes. Tony remained sitting, daring to go against Gibbs's orders.

"Dinozzo, I meant you too"

"I know Boss, but I can't leave her. She's my partner, and I need to be here. Please don't make me go"

Gibbs could see the Tony was close to tears. This was a different side to Tony that nobody ever saw.

"What's up Dinozzo?"

"You want the truth? I love her Boss, I love Ziva. Ever since we pulled her out of that African hell hole, I have wanted to tell her how I feel. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. Now she may never know"

"Ah hell Dinozzo. Don't write her off yet, she's a fighter, and she will fight her way through this. Besides, she'll want to be there to witness the large headslap I'm going to give you for breaking my rules"

"You're right Boss, I just hope she's listening to you"

_Ziva was swimming in a world of black. She had no knowledge of what had happened to her, or even where she was. She felt at peace, as though nothing could hurt her now. But she was also alone, and she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with her family. Her NCIS family._


	10. Secret Smile

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thank-you for the reviews and alerts. Please leave a review at the end, it helps to motivate me and it only takes a minute to do :)**

**Chapter Ten - Secret Smile**

For two days, Tony had sat next to Ziva's bed hoping for some improvement. She was still sedated, and Tony knew the chances of her waking up were slim, but he didn't want her to wake up alone. He looked up as the door opened and greeted the Doctor.

"Good morning, how is our patient doing today?" The Doctor asked Tony.

"Still sleeping. What's the plan for her?"

"I am going to send her for another scan this morning, and providing that is alright, we can start to wean off the sedation"

"So she'll wake up today?" Tony asked, getting excited.

"Perhaps. It may take longer than that, it depends how much Miss David likes her sleep"

"She'll be awake today then. She hates hospitals"

"I don't blame her. Of course, as I explained a couple of days ago, the biggest indicator of any brain damage will be when Ziva wakes up. Are you prepared for that?"

"To be honest, I had forgotton about it. I keep assuming that when she wakes up, she will be fine"

"Positive thinking is always a good thing. Now I'm going to take Ziva for her scan, I would suggest you go and get a drink"

"Thank-you. Take good care of her"

Tony watched as a team of Doctors and nurses wheeled Ziva out of the room. How he longed to see her brown eyes again, to hear her mess up the american idioms again. To have their team back together again. Tony called Gibbs to update him, and then sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

_Wherever you are Ziva, I want you to fight. These things happen for a reason, they happen to make us stronger. I need you to fight again. Can you do that?_  
><em>Please come back to us Ziva. I want to tell you how I feel about you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I promise to always look after you.<em>

A while later and Tony was brought out of his thoughts by Ziva being brought back into the room.

"How is she? Is the scan ok?"

"The scan is perfect, no signs of any bleeding, and the swelling has started to subside. I have stopped her medication to keep her asleep, so now it is just a waiting game. This is good news Agent DiNozzo"

"Thank-you so much"

Tony sat next to Ziva's bed and took her hand in his. He wanted her to wake up with him by her side.

"Come on Ziva, open those eyes. Tell me I'm annoying!"

"You're annoying" A gruff voice said from the doorway.

"Oh, hi Boss. Did you catch the Doctor on the way in?"

"Yep, good news. Any sign of life yet?"

"No, but it's not been long"

"You should go home Tony, I'll sit with her for a while"

"I don't want to leave Boss, I want to be here when she wakes up"

"At least go and buy me a coffee then"

"Sure thing Boss"

Gibbs took Tony's place next to Ziva's bed and sat there watching her sleep for a while. Tony soon pulled up another chair, and they both sat in silence.  
>Both knowing what each other were thinking. Two hours passed, and both Gibbs and Tony were dozing in the room when one of the machines attached to Ziva started to alarm. Tony and Gibbs jumped out of their chairs and watched as the room filled with Doctors and nurses.<p>

"What's happening?" Tony shouted.

"We think Ziva is waking up, her heart rate is racing which is why the alarm is sounding. This could be because she is in pain, or it could be the stress of waking up. We are giving her some morphine, which should help her to calm down. I am going to remove the ventilator, and see how Ziva breathes on her own. I must warn you, that there is a possibility that her body won't be able to cope yet, and she may need to remain on it, but we'll see how she goes. If I could ask you to step out of the room whilst we get Ziva sorted, I'll come and update you as soon as possible"

"Thanks Doc" Gibbs said, leading a reluctant Tony out of the room.

"It's a good thing DiNozzo. Ziva will be back with us soon"

"I hope so Boss"

It wasn't long before the Doctor came with an update.

"Ziva is doing really well. I thought for a moment that she wasn't going to be able to cope without the ventilator, but she is breathing well now, is just needing a little oxygen. She has opened her eyes, and has responded to some questions, but she is a bit confused. She has no memory of what has happened to her, and this is distressing her a little. We have given her some medication to keep her calm, but I would say at this point, that I am optimistic of a full recovery"

"YES!" Tony exclaimed, as he hugged an emotional Gibbs.

"It all depends on Ziva. As long as she remains positive, the outcome will be good. But it will be a long recovery, Ziva will be quite weak for a while, but she is strong and this will help. She is a miracle really"

"Thank-you so much. Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course. She is very tired, so may not be awake still"

"I'm gonna call Abs and the rest of the guys. You go ahead DiNozzo"

Tony walked into Ziva's room and walked straight to the bed. Ziva was lying peacefully with an oxygen mask over her face. She still looked too pale for Tony's liking, but she looked a lot better without all the machines. Tony took Ziva's hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"It's good to see you Ziva. I wish you were awake, but I'll be here when you wake up next time I promise. I love you Ziva"

Tony waited for a response, but didn't get one. He sat down in the chair and sighed. Little did he know that Ziva had been listening, and now had a small secret smile on her face.


	11. Words I've Longed To Hear

T**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews, I absolutely love reading them :)**

**Chapter 11 - Words I've Longed To Hear**

Tony and Gibbs had stayed at the hosptial for the entire night, after Ziva had momentarily woken up, but she had remained asleep much to Tony's disappointment. The Doctor had been in and out of the room all night, checking to make sure Ziva was stable, and he was extremely happy with her progress.  
>The morning came, and Gibbs woke up from a fitful sleep. He stretched and looked across at Tony who was still sleeping with his mouth wide open. Gibbs thought about waking him up with a head slap, but instead left him to sleep. He looked across at Ziva, and smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. Gibbs left the room to get some coffee, and update the rest of the team.<p>

_Blackness. The room seemed to be full of blackness. In the very far distance, Ziva could see a small tunnel of light and she began to drift towards it. As she approched, she was aware of some pain. This made her recoil a little and as she sank back into the blackness, the pain disappeared. But curiosity had the better of Ziva and she fought to get to the tunnel again, She was so close, so close._

Tony jumped out of his slumber when the machine attached to Ziva began to alarm. He ran across to the bed and saw Ziva twitching under the blankets. She was waking up. Tony pressed the call bell to alert the medical team, and then sat next to Ziva holding her hand.

"Ziva, it's Tony. You're in hospital, but you're alright. Open your eyes Ziva" Tony begged, he was overjoyed when he saw those big brown eyes looking back at him.

"Tony, it hurts" Ziva whispered, her voice husky from the ET tube.

"It's ok Ziva, the Doctor will be here soon and they'll give you something for the pain" Tony tried to reassure Ziva. It worried him that she was in so much pain. Ziva was not one to show weakness, and it proved to Tony how much she must be hurting to admit she was in pain.

It was not long before the Doctor had been to assess Ziva. She had been asked numerous questions to assess her brain activity and had passed with flying colours much to Tony's relief. Gibbs had gone back to NCIS headquarters to update everybody, but before he had left, he had given Ziva a very gentle headslap.

"Are you feeling more comfortable now?" Tony asked Ziva, who was looking a lot better than she had when she first woke up.

"Yes, it is more like an ache now. Tony, I do not remember what happened to me, and it seems that everybody is avoiding the answer to that question"

"It's not that nobody wants to tell you Ziva, it's because you have only just woken up, and the Doctor doesn't want to stress you out"

"Please Tony, it is stressing me out not knowing" Ziva pulled her oxygen mask off her face. Immediately, her machine started to alarm.

"Sweetcheeks, you need to keep that on" Tony attempted to put the mask back on, but Ziva stopped him.

"I will put it back on if you tell me why I am here" Ziva threatened.

"Ok, but if you show any signs of being in distress, the conversation is over"

"Agreed" Ziva replied, putting the mask back over her face.

"It was your father" Tony began, and he didn't stop talking until he had told Ziva everything. At the end of the conversation, Tony's heart fell as he saw the hurt on Ziva's face. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and all Tony wanted to do was hold her. He sat next to her on the bed, and gently hugged her.

"Thank-you for being truthful Tony" Ziva said, when she had calmed down a bit.

"Anytime Ziva"

"How long have you been here for?"

"Ever since you were brought in, couldn't leave you alone now could I?"

"Thank-you Tony, it means a lot"

Tony thought about unloading his heart off to Ziva and telling her how he really felt about her, but he figured that she had been overwhelmed enough today.  
>He was broken out of his silence by Ziva's hand caressing his cheek.<p>

"I heard what you said yesterday" Ziva said quietly.

"What was that sweetcheeks"

"You said you loved me"

"I thought you were sleeping" Tony was shocked, and didn't really know what to say.

"It's ok Tony, there's something I want to say back"

"What's that?" Tony knew what he wanted Ziva to say, and was desperate to hear those words.

"I..." Ziva began to speak but then cried out in pain and arched off the bed. Her machine started to alarm loudly, and Tony was shocked to see her body jerking off the bed.

"HELP! Please somebody HELP!" Tony shouted as he sank to the floor in despair, unable to do anything but watch his partner, the love of his life fight for her life once again.


	12. Declaration

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - I'm not sure whether to continue with this or not as interest seems to be waining, will see what a response I get from this chapter. Special thanks to Foriegnmusiclyrics who has reviewed every time :)**

**Chapter Twelve - Declaration**

Tony had to wait for an hour until the medical team had got Ziva stable again. He had seen them rushing in and out of her room, and the worst part was when they had taken her for another scan. He had caught a glimpse of Ziva lying motionless on the bed, and she looked worse than ever. He had decided not to phone Gibbs or any other members of the team until he knew what was happening. Eventually, the door to Ziva's room opened and the doctor beckoned Tony in.

"What happened? Is Ziva alright?" Tony asked, taking his place next to the bed, clutching Ziva's hand in his.

"Ziva suffered a seizure. It was quite violent, and we needed to give her a lot of medication in order to control it. We took her for another scan of her head as you know, and I'm pleased to say that it was normal"

"That's a relief I guess. So what caused it?"

"We are not entirely sure at the moment. It could be be just completely related to the trauma that Ziva has suffered, and a response to any swelling in the brain. Or, it could be something new that Ziva may have to deal with in her recovery"

"What do you mean? That the seizures could be permanent?"

"There is a possibility of that, yes. Only time will tell I'm afraid"

"She will wake up again won't she?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Ziva is now what we call post-ictal. This is a state of sleep after a seizure. There is no time limit for how long she will sleep for, but given the amount of drugs we had to give her, I would say she probably will sleep for most of the night now"

"Thank-you Doctor" Tony shook the doctors hand, and watched him leave the room. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

Over the course of the night, Tony stayed by Ziva's bedside. He had been encouraged by the nursing staff, and by Team Gibbs to go home and rest, as there were plenty of willing volunteers to stay with Ziva, but Tony was unable to leave her. He had watched as the entire team had come to visit her, including Palmer and Vance, and it showed how much she meant to everyone. Much to Tony's relief, Ziva did not suffer any further seizures, and seemed to sleep quite peacefully. She was no longer requiring the oxygen either which meant Tony could see the whole of her beautiful face now. Tony had eventually closed his eyes at 01:00 in the morning, and slept soundly until he was woken by somebody squeezing his hand.

Tony opened his eyes slowly, as they adjusted to the morning light. He looked across at Ziva, and almost jumped out of his chair when he saw her eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning sweetcheeks. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was enjoying watching you sleep, and dribbling down your chin" Tony quickly wiped his chin with the back of his hand, and looked at Ziva in surprise when it came away dry.

"You telling me lies Ms David?"

"Tony, why do I feel like I've been run over by a bus?" Ziva said, turning serious.

"You had a seizure yesterday, it took the doctors a long time to control it, and the drugs they gave you made you really sleepy. They said it was quite violent, so your muscles are probably aching"

"How many more things are going to go wrong?"

"Hey, you have made it this far, and you will make it all the way. And hopefully that is the first and last one you are going to have"

"Hopefully?"

"The doctor said there is a chance that you may continue to suffer seizures throughout your life. There's no way to say either way at the moment"

"But what about my job? Tony, I can't work in the field if I have fits! I can't drive! What kind of life is that? The bastard should have finished me off"  
>Tony's heart broke as Ziva started to cry.<p>

"Hey, it's ok Ziva, it's going to be ok. We have just got to take one day at a time, that's all we can do. The whole team is here for you Ziva, always remember that, you are never alone"

The two were interrupted from their talk by the doctor, followed in the room by Gibbs and one of the nurses.

"Morning Ziva, Agent DiNozzo. How are you feeling this morning Ziva?"

"My muscles hurt, but that's to be expected I suppose. My head is still painful though, everytime I move my head it hurts"

"That will get better with time Ziva, but we do need to inspect the wound later today and change the dressings. It says on your notes here that you have a slight fever this morning, we need to keep an eye on that as it could be related to the wound"

"I do not feel warm. How will you change the dressing? Do I have to be awake?" Ziva asked, a little nervous at the prospect of someone prodding her head.

"We will give you some sedation through your IV, that way you will be asleep, but you won't have to suffer the effects of a general anaesthetic. If that's all, I will see you this afternoon. You are doing really well Ziva"

"Thank-you" Tony, Ziva and Gibbs stated in unison.

"How are you Ziver?" Gibbs asked, moving to sit in the chair Tony had moved out of. He had left the room with the doctor to go and get coffee.

"I've been better, there is no point in lying"

"These past few days have shown that you are a fighter Ziver. we've always known that, but you just keep fighting, do you hear me?"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Tell me, how annoying has DiNozzo been?"

"He has actually been very sweet. I do not know if I could have got through everything without him. Do not let him hear that otherwise he will never fit his ears through the door"

"Head Ziva, not ears"

"They are both large enough"

Tony entered the room and was pleased to find both Gibbs and Ziva laughing. How he had missed her laugh.

A few hours later, and Ziva had been visited by everybody. It had been nice to see everyone, but Ziva was now very tired. She had also been given the sedation prior to her dressing change and Tony was trying to encourage her to sleep. Eventually, he climbed onto the bed, much to Ziva's protest, but he had soon soothed her to sleep. He watched her breathing settle, but was concerned to see a light layer of sweat on her face. He brushed her cheek with his hand and it felt much too warm. He climbed off the bed and went to call one of the nurses. They reassured Tony that Ziva was fine, and to leave to room whilst they attended to her wound. Tony used the opportunity to drive home, have a shower and pack some changes of clothes. He raced back to the hospital and ran to Ziva's room, desperate to see her. The doctor caught him outside the room.

"Hello Mr DiNozzo. Ziva is resting well now, the dressing change went well, the wound is healing but there are a few pockets of infection which have caused her to spike a few fevers. I have put her on some different antibiotics, and we will have another look at the wound in two days"

"Thank-you" Tony stated and walked into Ziva's room.

Ziva was asleep, but was muttering under her breath. Her cheeks were flushed with fever, and her forehead was covered in sweat. Tony sat beside her on the bed and tried to stroke her head to soothe her to a peaceful sleep. It seemed to work for a while and Tony went to move off the bed. Ziva suddenly moaned out and Tony immediately returned to comfort her. Ziva moaned out again and opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetcheeks, you've got a bit of a fever. Try and rest ok?"

"I feel sick Tony"

Tony didn't have time to react before Ziva promptly vomited all over the bed. Tony helped her to sit up and just rubbed her back as she continued to heave. He managed to hit the nursing bell, whilst all the time whispering encouraging words to Ziva. One of the nurses walked in and looked in sympathy towards Ziva who was now trembling.

"Oh honey, you poor thing. Let me change your bed, and then we'll get you something for the pain" The nurse said.

Tony lifted Ziva off the bed and cradled her in his lap whilst her bed was changed. Then he helped the nurse change Ziva's gown. Tony knew Ziva must be feeling awful to not even protest. Soon she was settled in bed, had been given some pain killers and anti-sickness through her IV. Tony thought she was asleep and went to leave the room to phone Gibbs. The only thing stopping him was Ziva clutching his hand. Tony looked at Ziva's face. She was struggling to open her eyes.

"Hey, stay asleep. I'll be right back"

"I really love you my hairy little butt" Ziva stated.

"I really love you too sweetcheeks" Tony replied and kissed Ziva on the nose. He decided phoning Gibbs could wait and settled down to sleep with Ziva.

Little did either of them know that a certain silver haired man had been listening at the door.


	13. Things Are Looking Up

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thank-you for all your continued support with this story. I think we are really getting somewhere now and I am enjoying the journey. Please keep the reviews coming, they really do help :)**

**Chapter 13 - Things Are Looking Up**

Gibbs walked away from Ziva's room with a smirk on his face. He had known that Tony and Ziva had been getting closer, and Tony had even admitted to Gibbs how he felt about Ziva, but to hear them declare their love for each other had been a surreal moment. There was part of Gibbs that wanted to march in the room and tell his agents that they can never be 'together' in the love sense, and of course it was not in accordance with rule number 12. But Tony and Ziva were different. Tony was like the son Gibbs had never had, and Ziva had become his adopted daughter. She treated Gibbs more like a father than her own. It had been a journey to watch the two grown closer as the years had gone by. Gibbs realised that they had come very close to losing Ziva, and if this meant anything, it was that life was not to be taken for granted.

Four days had gone by, and Ziva's condition continued to be stable. The only worrying thing was that she continued to spike fevers, and this was making her feel extremely miserable. Her wound was healing well, but the doctors were concerned that the infection may have spread to the lining of her brain. Today was a big day for Ziva. She was going back to theatre to have her wound closed, and she was hoping that her recovery could then begin properly with physio to get her moving again. Tony, as usual, had not left Ziva's side. He knew she was nervous about the operation, as this would determine how well her wound could be repaired.

"Hey sweetcheeks, today is the big day. How are you feeling?" Tony asked, as Ziva woke up in the morning.

"Tired and a little nauseous. I did not sleep well last night"

"You were tossing and turning a lot. I think you may have had another fever, in fact I think you have one now" Tony replied, placing his hand on her forehead.

"It would not surprise me. Tony, I am fed up of feeling like this. I feel like I am not getting anywhere"

"I know Ziva, but think how far you have come in such a short time"

"I know, it is just frustrating. I cannot stay awake for more than an hour at a time, and I just feel groggy. In fact, I think I am going to be sick!"

Tony managed to reach for a bowl in time for Ziva to heave into. He rubbed her back and held her hair back. Well, what was left of her hair, as a large portion of the back had been shaven off. This had almost become a morning ritual, and it didn't get any easier for either of them to deal with. As Ziva was finishing to heave, her doctor walked in.

"Oh dear Ziva, you really are going through a rough patch aren't you? You have another nasty fever this morning. I just wanted to come and see you before the operation. We are going to be taking you down to theatre very shortly. I admit, these fevers have me a bit worried, and so the sooner we operate, the sooner we can see what we are dealing with. Do you understand what we are going to do today?"

"Repair the hole in my head" Ziva said bluntly. The mornings vomiting session had worn her out.

"In a nutshell yes. We should be able to close the wound up completely with a graft from your thigh. We will also scan your head whilst in the theatre, to see if there are any areas of infection we need to worry about inside the brain or the brain lining. If we see anything, we will drain the infection and then hopefully we will see things start to improve"

"Thank-you Doctor" Tony said on Ziva's behalf, as she had now fallen asleep.

An hour later and Ziva had been taken to theatre. Tony had kissed her good-bye but Ziva had stayed asleep. He knew it was going to be a long surgery and so decided to go into work for a couple of hours to update the rest of the team.

Gibbs and McGee were surprised when the lift opened into the ballpen to reveal Tony.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing here? Is Ziva alright?" Gibbs asked.

"She's in theatre, it's going to be a long one so I thought I would join you all for a while. She was pretty rough this morning"

"Ziva's strong Tony. She'll pull through"

"Thanks, McComfort. Anything going on Boss?"

"Nothing important. I do however need to have a word with you. Come with me" Gibbs beckoned Tony into the lift. Tony walked in after Gibbs and watched as Gibbs flicked the emergency switch.

"What's this in aid of Boss?

"I heard you and Ziva last night. I knew you had feelings for her, but it wasn't until last night when I realised you were both in love. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you both, and to let you know that you have my blessing"

"Thanks Boss, I don't know what to say"

"Makes a change DiNozzo. Just keep it out of the office and we won't have a problem. Oh, and if you hurt her..."

"You don't need to finish that sentance Boss, I will never hurt Ziva"

Gibbs slapped Tony around the head and then turned the lift back on and walked out. Tony soon followed with a grin on his face.

A few hours later the whole team were gathered at the hospital. Ziva had been in theatre for over five hours and Tony had had enough of the waiting. He started to pace up and down, only stopping when Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder and urged him to look down the corridor. Ziva was being wheeled back to her room. The nurses started to get her settled whilst the doctor came to see the team.

"The surgery went really well, we have managed to reconstruct the wound on her head, and we are hopeful that we will be able to regenerate hairgrowth on the new patch. We also scanned Ziva's head, and we did find a few areas of infection, we have drained these, and with some strong antibiotics I am hopeful that the fevers will now stop. It may take Ziva a while to come round as it was a long operation, and she will feel extremely weak and tired for the next couple of days. But now that her wound is stable, she can start to get up. We will be starting physio tomorrow and we can start to look towards Ziva going home"

The team all breathed a sigh of relief. Abby and Tony had tears in their eyes, it had been a long road but Ziva was going to make it. One by one, they went to see Ziva. Abby decided to decorate her bed with a few teddies that she thought Ziva might like, and McGee pondered how long it would be before they had all been removed by Ziva. Ducky kissed Ziva on the head, and Gibbs whispered something important in her ear. Then they all left and Tony re-assumed his position by her bed. He was surprised when a few minutes later, Ziva's eyes opened.

"Hey sleepy head, I didn't think I'd get to see those gorgeous eyes today"

"Hurts Tony"

"I've pressed the button honey, someone will bring you some pain relief soon. I'm so proud of you Ziva, you got through it today and the doctor said we can start planning to take you home"

"That will be nice" Ziva mumbled with a smile as she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep once again.

"That _will_ be nice" Tony repeated, with the biggest smile he had worn for a while. Things were finally looking up.


	14. Together

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. Please leave just a little message, it really does mean a lot :)**

**Chapter 14 - Together**

It had been a week since Ziva had been to theatre to have her head wound closed up, and things had improved dramatically. The fevers had stopped, and Ziva had been allowed out of bed for the first time since her admission. She was currently being seen daily by the physios and although the process was both tiring and frustrating for Ziva, it was the progress both her and the team had been looking forward to. Tony of course had been with her throughout every physio session and today was the biggest day of all - Ziva was being discharged.

"Good morning Sweetcheeks, are you looking forward to being roomies?" Tony said as he walked through the door to Ziva's room. He had struggled to sleep overnight as he was too excited. Excited because Ziva was finally getting better, and excited that she was going to be staying with him. Although the physio sessions were going well, Ziva was unable to walk unaided for long periods, and the doctors felt it would be safer if she were to stay with someone.

"I am very excited to be leaving this place, I just wish it was on my own two legs" Ziva replied, gesturing towards the wheelchair she had been issued with.

"Own two feet Ziva. The wheelchair is not permanent, I know you don't like it, but the sooner you comply and do as the experts tell you, the sooner you will be back in the field"

"Smartass" Ziva replied with a grin. She knew Tony was right, but it was hard for Ziva to accept that she was no longer the strong ex mossad ninja.

At that moment, the doctor entered the room.

"Good morning Ziva, I hope you are feeling well. I am just going to give you a complete physical, just to make sure that everything is in order and you are safe to be going home. Tony, if you could give us approximately 30 minutes, Ziva should be all ready by then"

"Sure thing Doc. Behave sweetcheeks" Tony kissed Ziva on the forehead before leaving the room.

"So, how are you feeling this morning Ziva, and please be honest. The last thing I want to see, is you returning here in the next couple of days"

"I am feeling fine in myself. I do still get very tired, and I am having headaches most days, but I think things are slowly improving"

"It will take a while for things to settle down again, and I may be repeating myself here, but you are a fighter Ziva. When I saw you when you first came in, I didn't think you would survive. But you have proved me and a lot of other people wrong, and I know if anyone can get back to the way they were before an injury like this, that person is you"

"Thank-you" Ziva replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

Tony went down to the pharmacy to pick up Ziva's medications, and then headed back to the room. When he entered, Ziva was alone and by the look of her face, she had been crying. Tony rushed over to the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong my ninja?"

"Nothing really. The doctor just said some nice things, and it made me emotional. I guess I am not used to feeling like this"

"Let's get you home darling"

The doctor had explained that Ziva would need to be taking regular painkillers and antibiotics for the next two weeks. She was going to be returning to the hospital three times a week for physio, and would be reviewed by the doctor on a weekly basis.

Tony helped Ziva up off the bed and walked her over to the wheelchair. He noticed how wobbly Ziva was, and the fact that she was clutching the sides of the chair so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Are you ok sweetcheeks?"

"I am fine Tony, I just want to go home"

It was only a short drive to Tony's apartment from the hospital, and they journey was spent in silence. Tony was normally good at making conversation about stupid subjects, but he sensed that Ziva was not in the mood. It took a while to transfer both Ziva and her bags up to the apartment, and Tony was almost as tired as Ziva by the time they were settled in.

"Are you happy on the couch Ziva, or did you want to rest in bed?" Tony asked.

"I am fine here. Please stop fussing over me"

"I'm not fussing sweetcheeks, I just want to look after you"

"I don't need looking after!"

"Ziva, you can't even make it to the bathroom without falling over, how do you think you could look after yourself!" Tony regretted saying this the moment the words left his mouth.

Ziva stood up from the couch and marched away from Tony, towards the bedroom. Tony watched with interest, the determination on Ziva's face as she walked further than she had in weeks. And he really thought she was going to make it. But all too soon, she faltered, and for some reason Tony could not move fast enough to catch her. He watched her stumble, then her knees gave way, and before she knew it, her head made contact with the door frame, and she crumbled into a heap on the floor.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted, as he finally found the energy to move. He ran towards her, and picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, are you ok?" Tony asked, frantically. Ziva was lying on her side, and Tony could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"My head hurts Tony, it really hurts" Ziva cried, holding onto her head with her hands.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Tony decided, moving to pick Ziva up again.

"NO! I am not going back there. Please just get me some of my pain pills, and call Ducky"

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice shouted from the living room. Tony raced out of the bedroom, to find Gibbs and Ducky standing there.

"Ducky, am I glad to see you. Ziva fell over and hit her head, she's in so much pain. I want to take her back to the hospital, but she won't let me"

"Oh the poor girl. Take me to her Anthony"

Tony led both Ducky and Gibbs to the bedroom. Ducky immediately went over to examine Ziva, and Gibbs slapped Tony round the back of the head.

After a while, Ducky came to speak to Gibbs and Tony.

"It doesn't appear to be serious. Ziva hit the front of her head luckily, not the affected part. I think she will have a bit of a lump but she will be fine. Just keep her topped up with the pain relief, and make sure she is rousable overnight. I think it was more the shock that frightened her"

"Thanks Ducky"

"We'll let you two get sorted, look after her DiNozzo" Gibbs stated.

"See you later Boss, Duckman"

Tony said his good-byes and grabbed Ziva's medication from the kitchen before making his way to the bedroom. He made Ziva swallow the pills and then lay on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Sweetcheeks"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tony. I overreacted, I am just finding things hard"

"That's ok Ziva, I understand. And I am here for you, we all are"

"Thank-you"

Tony kissed Ziva softly on the lips, and was surprised when she deepened the kiss.

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you Tony"

They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled in the bed. Things were going right again, they were back together again, where they belonged.


	15. The Team's Back

**Strange Happenings**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing**

**A/N - So I have decided to end this story. I think it had run it's course, and there was little interest in it. Although I got a lot of alerts and hits, only got one review last chapter. I do write for myself, but a little bit of encouragement is nice. Anyway, so this is the last chapter. I have other ideas for more stories so be on the look out!**

**Chapter 15 - The Team's Back**

Ziva had been home from the hospital for a month, and her progress had been staggering. Tony knew she was determined to get better as quickly as she could, but he did not expect her to be going back to work so soon. She had been going to the hospital three times a week for physio, and the rest of her time had been spent at the gym, building up her strength. To look at her, you would never know that something so terrible had happened to her. But Tony knew her better than most, and he still saw the odd stumble, or the odd wince on her face from pushing herself too hard. Tony was so proud of Ziva. She had worked so hard to get back to some sort of normality, and she was so excited to be going back to work. Things had also been going well in their relationship, so much so that Ziva had decided not to move back to her apartment.

"Morning Sweetcheeks" Tony said with a smile as he looked over at Ziva, who was lying next to him in the bed.

"Good morning my hairy butt. Why are you so happy?"

"Because today I get my partner back. Of course, McStand-in has done a good job, but I can't wait to stare across at you all day"

"Thank-you Tony. I am very much looking forward to being back with you all again. It has been far too long"

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but seeing as Gibbs is making me do desk work for the next month, I do not know why"

"Hey, you will be back in the field again soon Ziva. A couple of months ago, we didn't think you were ever going to work again, let alone recover as quickly as you have"

"I know. Things could be very different now could they not?"

"Very. But they're not, and more importantly, I think we've got about ten minutes until we need to get in the shower" Tony raised his eyebrows at Ziva, before straddling her in the bed. For the next few minutes, all you could hear from the bedroom was laughter.

Tony drove them into the office, he wanted to take the pressure off Ziva as much as he could. He could see the nerves building up in her the closer they got to work. He pulled into the parking space and turned the engine off.

"You ready probie?" Tony asked.

"No, and do not call me that! I am not sure I can do this Tony"

"You can. I'm with you, the whole team is behind you. You couldn't have any more support Ziva"

"Then let us go in"

Ziva stepped out of the car and felt her legs wobble slightly. She followed Tony into the building and into the lift. It was then that Ziva began to panic.  
>Her breathing became rapid and she sunk to the floor of the lift. Tony looked at her in surprise and pulled the emergency button to bring the lift to a halt.<p>

"Hey, it's ok Ziva, just breathe. Talk to me, what's the matter?"

"The last time I was in here was with my father.." Ziva struggled to say, before launching into another panic. Tony then realised the longer they were stuck in the lift would be worse for Ziva. He restarted the lift, and then sat next to Ziva and held her hand, willing her to calm down before she passed out. Ziva didn't seem to hear his prayers, her breathing got worse, and she fell limp onto the bottom of the lift floor.

"Damn! Ziva baby, wake up!" Tony shook her, but got no response. He wiped some of the sweat off her face and then held her hand until the doors opened. The entire team were up in the ballpen waiting for Ziva to arrive, and they were shocked to see Tony carry her out of the lift.

"What happened DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as Tony laid Ziva on the floor so Ducky could examine her.

"I was stupid Boss, I didn't think. The lift brought some bad memories back for Ziva, she had a panic attack"

"Is she ok Ducky? I mean, I know she's not ok, but I mean, she is going to be ok isn't she?" Abby rambled.

"Let her tell you" Ducky replied, as he helped Ziva to sit up. She was now awake, and looked a lot better than she had a few minutes previously.

"I am fine. Next time we will take the stairs yes?" Ziva replied, and then started to laugh.

"You sure you're ok Ziva?" Tony asked, unsure as to why she was laughing.

"Yes Tony. It's good to be back"

Ziva stood up slowly and then made her way around the room, hugging everybody. She hugged Abby the longest, mainly because Abby would not let go. She then stood in front of everyone and made a speech.

"I did not plan to do this today, I wanted to just come in and start work. But I feel I owe you all the biggest thank-you. Not only for being there for me throughout the last couple of months, but for welcoming me back. I really feel that I am part of a big family here, and I do not want to be anywhere else.  
>I have to say a special thank-you to Tony. You have been my rock, not only through this, but ever since we became partners. I love you"<p>

The whole team started to clap, and they all hugged Ziva again.

"Right, back to work!" Gibbs barked, sensing that Tony and Ziva needed a moment of privacy.

"I meant what I said Tony, I love you so much" Ziva said.

"I had no intention of doing this today, but there's never going to be a better moment. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

Ziva broke down into tears and hugged Tony.

"Hey, is that tears of laughter, or tears that you're gonna break my heart?" Tony asked.

"It would be my honour to be your wife. Yes!"

Tony and Ziva hugged in the middle of the bullpen, whilst the rest of the NCIS team clapped once again. Team Gibbs was back, and stronger than ever.

**The End. Hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**


End file.
